


Tin Feet and Lead Wings

by Aysha_Shaw2126



Series: Feathers of Steel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Depression, Enochian, Fluff, Hell, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Protective Gabriel, Suicide Attempt, The Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysha_Shaw2126/pseuds/Aysha_Shaw2126
Summary: Sam took a swan dive into the Cage and has spent almost two millennia suffering under the hands of the most dangerous Archangel. Back on Earth another Archangel comes to terms with what has happened and, with the help of one brother and a rebellious angel, does everything he can to try and save his soul mate.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please see warnings. There will be mentions of abuse and torture through most of this (sorry)!!
> 
> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing a fan-fiction! I've got most of it mapped out so I should be able to post and update regularly! I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment what you think!!

Thunder clapped in the distance as Sam lay there with his eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing controlled and regular. As soon as Lucifer noticed that he was conscious again, Sam knew that he would leave whatever else was occupying his time and would be right back to Sam. While he lay there, his thoughts about time out the Cage circled around in his head. He knew that time must work differently this far down in the depths of Hell, the longer that he spent in the dark recesses of the Cage the better his concept of time was. Sam had made a mental count of his days of torture under Lucifer's hands and had so far reached 1,800 years down in the pit. _And I haven't broken yet_ , he thought bitterly. Michael however was a different case and had broken after only 500 years…he'd stood no chance of holding Lucifer off (once his brother turned on him), especially after Adam's soul passed through the bars of the cage and travelled to Heaven. It seemed Adam was too pure to remain in the Cage. Sam wasn't that lucky.

When Sam had taken back control from Lucifer in the graveyard and jumped through the door to his eternal suffering he could hear Lucifer's frantic screams echoing in the back of his skull as he clawed his way to gaining control, unfortunately for Lucifer (and Michael), Sam held on for just long enough and the last thing he saw before falling to the pit and before Lucifer took back control, was the look of horrific despair on his brother's bloodied face. Sam had, however, been quickly distracted from his guilt over his brother and death of Bobby and Castiel and was overcome with agony, as Lucifer was soon ripped from his body, and he began twisting in ways that were physically impossible as his soul and body were dragged down through the bars of the Cage.

When Sam had finally come to, he'd been met with the furious faces of Lucifer and Michael. Lucifer had immediately started moving around the infinitely confined space (Sam had never been able to wrap his head around how the Cage's dimensions worked) of the Cage and tore into Sam's body. He moved like a hurricane and stripped Sam's body of its skin, before diving into his muscles and tendons, pulling them out and leaving them in a heaped pile with his nerves before grinding his bones. He put Sam back together after that…so he could start the process all over again. In the beginning, before Lucifer had set himself on breaking Michael, he'd let him torture Sam in his own way. Whereas Lucifer was more focused on physical torture (and knew how best to use his grace to cause Sam the most pain), Michael preferred to torture Sam's mind. While Sam's body and soul was slowly putting itself back together after sessions with Lucifer, Michael would tutor him on the history of creation and angels and how humans became the stain on the world that they were now. He would then quiz Sam over what he'd learnt and any wrong answer meant that Michael would let him feel what it was like to feel his loved ones bones break beneath his fingers and see their last breath leave them. It was an effective strategy. After 50 years of Sam's 'inventive' history lessons, Michael moved onto teaching Sam Enochian. Sam had always loved languages so he wasn't ashamed to say that he excelled in learning the angels' twisting, native tongue. Sam's 'education' was that good in fact, he had started to forget small details about his life on Earth. All Sam knew was the Cage. Both angels spoke in Enochian so Sam spoke in Enochian. Sam never forgot English but it was forbidden to speak it and Sam had learnt the hard way about going against the Archangels' wishes.

Soon after Sam learnt Enochian, Lucifer had gotten bored of Michael playing with what was his and turned his anger onto his brother. It didn't take Michael long after that to break. Sam didn't care. It gave him a well needed break from his own torture at Lucifer's hands. However, Michael broke much too fast and Sam and The Devil were left alone for 1300 years.

But all of that happened over a millennia ago and now once beloved names ran through Sam's mind. Dean. Bobby. Mary. Jess. John. Dean. Sarah. Ellen. Jo. Castiel…Gabr…Gab…Gabe…Gabriel!!  
Sam struggled to hold onto that last name. After Dean, it was the one name that held the most pain for him. It was also the one that Lucifer had tried to beat out of his mind first. As Sam kept up the steady chant of names in his head, his breathing hitched and picked up in pace, responding to Sam's unending guilt and grief. Unfortunately this caught the very unwanted attention of a fallen angel.

Sam's eyes flew open and his mind froze as he felt a trickle of icy breath brush against his forehead.

" **Well hey there Sam** …"


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!!
> 
> This chapter has slightly triggering sections towards the end so please be careful when reading! Mentions of violence throughout!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, it took me a little while to get it going where I wanted it to, but I think I'm happy with it! Again, please feel free to comment what you think!!
> 
> (P.S. I forgot to mention but throughout this whole story, the speech that is in bold, Will signify someone talking in Enochian!)

**"Come on Sam! Up and at 'em!...Sam…Sammy?.....SAM!!!"**

Sam's eyes slowly focused on the smirking face that loomed above him and he sucked in a deep breath. **"There he is! While you were lying there on the floor, being your usual lazy self, I was busy planning our day!"** , Lucifer chuckled as he leant back onto his heels. **"C'mon Sam up you get, we don't have an eternity…oh no, wait, we do…".** Lucifer got up to his feet and strolled off to the side of the Cage to where Sam couldn't see what he was doing. As Sam lay there, trying to prolong the inevitable, the sound of humming drifted over to his ears…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam lazily rolled over and tucked the sheets up under his chin. The smell of the fresh fabric softener reached his nose and he hunched down further into the memory foam mattress, trying to get an extra ten minutes of sleep. As he lay there and dozed on the edge between consciousness and unconsciousness the soft sound of humming reached his ears that wove a tune resembling that of an old Celtic folk-song._

_Sam slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them, and scanned the room for the source of his private serenade. His hazel eyes eventually fell upon a mop of golden blonde hair that adorned the head of a man stood in the mini kitchen that, by the looks of it, was making blueberry pancakes. Sam slowly stretched his arms above his head and propped himself up on his elbows. His golden eyed angel hadn't noticed that he was awake yet, meaning that Sam got to marvel over and admire every little quirk that Gabriel had. When Sam (and Dean) had first met the so-called Trickster they had been working a case that involved alien abductions and alligators in the sewers. Thinking back on it now, Sam knew that those tricks had been quite mild for the angel. He'd been at the forefront of more than a few tricks that were, by far, a step up from what they'd previously known. Watching Dean die over and over at The Mystery Spot had definitely been the worst trick he'd been a part of (even worse than the recent ordeal in TV Land) and, even though Sam had understood the lesson that The Trickster was trying to teach him, he'd still had quite a few nightmares based on those eternal Tuesdays. But all of that was before they had all found out who The Trickster really was - the Archangel Gabriel!! To say it had been a shock (to begin with) would have been an understatement. He and Dean had finally figured out who they thought their troublesome Trickster was, and, after his reaction in TV Land when they'd mentioned Lucifer and Michael, their guess was confirmed when they trapped him in the ring of holy fire in that abandoned warehouse. Talking to the Trickster while he was trapped wasn't what Sam had expected at all._

_"So which one are you, Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?", Sam had asked with a smirk aimed at the being in the ring of Holy Fire._

_"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel", the angel had replied with an ancient sadness sparking in his eyes. Sam had immediately started to feel guilty about being rude to the angel (well, Archangel), although why, he didn't know. His guilt continued to grow as Gabriel explained how he'd run away from all the fighting between his family and had hidden. Sam slowly felt himself relating more and more to the whiskey eyed angel that was in front of him, and little did he know that his feelings would continue to grow well into the future when Sam called on the angel for his help (as well as just his company)._

_As Sam's mind drifted out of his thoughts from the past he realised that Gabriel had turned around from where he was cooking breakfast and was watching Sam with amusement dancing across his face. "You alright there Sam-a-lam? Thought I'd lost you for a minute and I'd have to eat all these pancakes by myself…not that I'd mind", he finished with a chuckle and he strolled over to where Sam was sitting up straight in the bed._

_"Mmm I'm sure you wouldn't Gabe", Sam smiled back at his lover, "I was just thinking back on how irritating you were when I first met you"._

_"Am I not still irritating? I'm gonna have to up my game then Sammy!", Gabriel smirked as he settled himself on the bed next to Sam, passing him his plate of pancakes and a fork._

_"It's Sam", Sam replied with wry smile, "And anyways, Gabe, I thought you always knew what I was thinking…Last time I checked, you still insisted on reading my mind every few seconds", Sam muttered as he settled down to eat the homemade food._

_"Hey! I'm not the only one that uses this mind link that we've got going on! I can feel you rooting around in my head too! Granted you can only read my emotions but don't try to play innocent, Sammich!!", Gabriel smirked with mocking indignancy. Sam just smiled at that and leaned his weight against his angel that was propped up next to him. Both of them eating their food in contented silence, and when they'd finished and Gabriel had snapped away the dirty plates and cutlery, Sam was bundled into his arms while Gabriel continued to hum away_ …

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam jumped back out of his memories with a start and flinched when he realised he was no longer on the floor of the Cage, but was now suspended from the side of the Cage by thick metal cuffs. The chains attached to them jangled and clunked as Sam tried (futilely) to move his arms into a more comfortable position. The next thing that caught Sam's attention was the disappointed and furious face of the Devil, who was staring at him while wielding a blade fashioned from an extract of his Grace. Lucifer stalked towards Sam, while gently tapping the tip of the knife against his chin. **"Now now Sam, I have to say, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought we'd gotten over this obsession with my brother? I guess our last session just wasn't up to good enough standards"**

Sam's breathing quickened in pace as Lucifer stepped closer and flashbacks of his last time hanging in the chains came to the front of his mind. Lucifer had been peeling the skin back on his stomach and setting fire to his muscles at the time, and, in between screaming and begging for him to stop, Sam had been replaying at list of names in his head, over and over, of his family and friends. The more torture that Sam suffered at the Devil's hands, the more Sam forgot who he was. There was only so many times he could be torn apart and then put back together before it all started taking it's toll. So he'd taken to repeating the names in his head whenever things got really bad. Sam thought that the list was longer in the beginning, but after two millennia, he was only left with the names Dean, Gabriel, Bobby, Castiel and Sam and he clung to those five names with as much vigor as possible. When Lucifer had found out that Sam was thinking of others that weren't him, the fallen angel had exploded with rage and ripped into Sam's body with his teeth, pulling out his organs before forcing Sam to eat them.

 **"Please.."** , begged Sam as he came out of the flashbacks to find Lucifer standing nose to nose with him, the Grace knife pressed against his stomach, **"Please…Don't…".**

 **"Oh Sammy, you beg so prettily, but it won't work. You deserve this.",** Lucifer spoke as his teeth grazed his boy's ears and he drew the knife in a straight line from the top of Sam's stomach to the bottom. **"You belong to me Sam. You belong to me, you're my true vessel, tainted by demon blood and made of sin and abominations, just to fit me. You're not worthy of being with my brother. It's your fault he's dead. You killed him. Getting involved with him when you should have been with me. If you hadn't tainted him with your hands, he wouldn't have gotten involved and he wouldn't have died. You killed my brother."** Lucifer's voice got steadily louder and more aggressive as he spoke, his teeth nipping at Sam's ears, down his neck and to his collar bones. Every time the angel bit and marked Sam's skin, the knife slashed lines all across his stomach and chest, getting deeper the angrier Lucifer became. **"I want you to tell me, Sam, tell me how you don't deserve to walk on the same ground as me or Gabriel. I want you to tell me how much of an abomination you are. I want you to tell me how it's your fault that Gabriel is dead. I want you to beg for forgiveness for killing Gabriel, for ruining his life. It's your fault that all your family is dead and gone. I want you to beg."**

Sam couldn't care less about the blood that was pouring out of the knife wounds on his stomach. He couldn't care about the fact that the Grace that made up the knife in question made the wounds sting even more, fighting against his demon blood. He didn't even notice that his heart was on show through the deepest gash, beating at a mile a minute. All Sam could think of was how right Lucifer was. Sam was an abomination, he was tainted. It was his fault that his mom and dad were dead. It was by his hands that Bobby and Castiel died in that graveyard. It was Sam's fists that had broken Dean and left him lying and bleeding next to the Impala. It was Sam's fault that Gabriel, Sam's best friend, lover, soul mate, was lying dead in that motel. Sam was the one that had ruined all of their lives. **"It's my fault. It's my fault. I killed them all. Please…. Dean. Bobby, Gabriel… I'm sorry... Please, Lucifer…Please. I'm sorry…. It's my fault that they're all dead…"** , Sam sobbed out, tears running down his cheeks and dropping into the open wounds that littered his body. He continued begging the Devil and apologising as Lucifer stepped back, drawing the blade out of Sam's stomach, to admire his work.

 **"Of course it's your fault Sam. It always was."** , Lucifer clapped his hands and the chains vanished from his boy's wrists, causing Sam to land in a heap on the floor, mixing blood and tears together. **"But it's okay"** , Lucifer purred as he bent down to stroke the tears away from Sam's cheeks, **"We still have a whole eternity to make you atone for your sins"**. The Devil stood up straight and looked down at his vessel, broken and beaten and exactly where he belonged. At Lucifer's feet.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took this long for me to get the next chapter posted! I could give you excuses about working every day and hospital trips but what's the point, it's here now! 
> 
> This chapter is kinda short, but it's only really acting as a filler chapter before the rest of the characters get introduced in the next chapter and they start planning on how to get Sam out of The Cage (sorry about that by the way!)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I promise that the next chapter will be out much sooner than this one was!!
> 
> Again, please feel free to comment!!

_“I know Sam, but what are we supposed to do?!”, Gabriel half-shouted as he threw his hands in the air with exasperation, “The apocalypse is going to happen, Luci and Michael are going to wear you and Dean to the prom and there's nothing else we can do!”_

_“I don't know Gabe, but there's got to be something else! I don't want you going up against The Devil on your own. We have no clue what he's got hiding up his sleeve!”, Sam shouted back while dragging his hands across his face before looking up at the angel. “I just don't want you to get hurt….I love you”_

_Gabriel stopped in the middle of pacing the current motel room’s floor and stared intently at his hunter perched on the edge of the bed. As Gabriel made eye contact with the other man he saw a flicker of something cross the hazel eyes; a look of something that the Archangel knew that they both felt, but neither of them had the guts to say._

_“I love you, Gabriel. I love you and I don’t want you to go up against Lucifer. Especially not on your own. If you go up against him, I’m coming with you...I’ve lost enough people that I love, I’m not adding another person to that list…I can’t lose you too...”_

_Gabriel’s heart melted at the words that rushed past Sam’s lips. He would never get over the size of the heart belonging to the long limbed puppy that was sitting in front of him and as he moved towards the man that had just declared his love (and stolen his heart), Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder at how he’d managed to fall head over heels. As Gabriel came to stand in front of Sam, their heads at roughly the same height even though Sam was still sat, he carefully slipped his hand behind the hunter’s head and drew it closer to his own, “I love you too, Samuel Winchester”, he breathed and then, connected their lips._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel's eyes flew open with a start, the lingering taste of the memory of that kiss with Sam still clinging to his lips. He had no clue as to how long he lay there on the cold floor, letting his memories come back to him. First he remembered being created and living up in Heaven with his brothers, then Lucifer’s Fall, the life as a Pagan God and finally memories of time spent trying to prevent the most recent apocalypse and time spent with the Winchester’s; or more specially, his one favourite Winchester. He finally began to sit up as the new morning light filtered in through the gaps between Elysian Fields’ curtains, bouncing off of the dust and casting new shadows over the carnage of the room that he was currently in.

Gabriel felt a sharp twinge in his chest as he pulled himself to his feet and gingerly looked down to find a blood soaked t-shirt, and beneath that, an impressive looking scar that looked to be caused by an angel blade. As his fingers ghosted over the stretched and imperfect skin on his chest, the most recent memory he had flashed through his mind. Kali and the other Pagan Gods. Blood rituals. Hostages. Lucifer. Sam and Dean...Sam. SAM!! Gabriel spun in a circle, desperate to find any sign of Sam, while at the same time praying to an absent father that his lover was no where near the motel. His eyes skirted over the tables and chairs that had been left strewn across the floor and _(thank Dad)_ found no sign of either Winchester in the room. As Gabriel continued looking across the room, he noticed that a lot of dust had settled on the furniture and realised that he had no clue how long he’d been lying on that floor for. He left the main meeting room and headed down to the front lobby when a quick look found a digital clock _(convenient)_  on the reception desk, showing him that he’d lost a lot of time.

As he made to walk out of the main front doors, a wave of dizziness passed over him and he stumbled a little before before regaining his balance by grabbing the back of a chair that had been left haphazardly in the middle of the floor _(much to his benefit)._ As he stood there and caught his breath he quickly checked the levels of power his Grace had managed to restore while he’d been out of it...it wasn’t much. He was only back to about half his usual power and knew that there was no way he’d be able to fly himself anywhere, especially if he wanted to heal some of the injuries that he could still feel on his body. Apparently whoever brought him back to life couldn’t have just fixed everything and made it a little easier for him _(typical)_. He wouldn’t be flying himself anywhere, not that he even knew where to fly to. He couldn’t feel his mind-link with Sam, although he put that down to lack of power _(please just be lack of power, please be alright Sam)_ , so he had no clue where to start looking for the Winchesters. So he decided on the next best thing - that grumpy old hunter that Sam called his second father _(Bobby?)_. If anyone knew where the boys were, it would be him.

Gabriel slowly pushed himself up off of the chair that he’d been leaning against and headed towards the door and the parking lot, where he knew there were various cars he could steal _(borrow)_ to get him across the country and back in the arms of his lover.

This was going to be a very long trip.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have decided that I officially suck at updating things regularly but at least it didn't take over a month for this chapter, so that's a bonus!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment!!

Everything had gone wrong. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but the plan that Sammy had put forward, letting the Devil in and then taking control, had seemed like such a great solution to stop the apocalypse...but as Dean sat against the side of his Baby, staring at the patch of grass that had been the gate to the Cage no more than five minutes previously, he couldn’t help but wish that he was the one that was rotting in Hell. He knew that Sam was going to be rotting, he knew that Lucifer (and Michael) really wouldn’t be happy to be trapped and he knew that they were going to take it all out on his little brother and it killed him inside that he’d stood aside and let Sam jump. It was his fault that his baby brother was stuck down there for the rest of eternity-

-Dean was pulled out of his thoughts as a figure crossed his line of vision, before kneeling down in front of him. As Dean squinted against the sun’s light that shone in front of him, his vision could make out a hand that was reaching towards his head. Instinct had him leaning back towards the body of the Impala as memories of his brother’s hands connecting with his face washed over him. Once his eyes had adjusted to the glare of the sun, Dean could make out the owner of the body that was still crouched just before his face. Dean had never been so happy to Castiel stood in front of him as he was in that moment. He suddenly felt a wash of cool grace flow over him and the swelling of his face go down, just as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bobby stand up from where his corpse had been and slowly stagger over to the heartbroken man and falling angel.

“Cas...Bobby...How?”,He croaked out, his throat still slightly sore from the fight with Lucifer.

“I’ll be damned if I know boy”,replied Bobby as he crouched down next to Castiel, “Last thing I knew, the damn Devil was riding your brother and he snapped my neck!”

Cas’ head tilted to the side slightly as he stared at Dean before answering, “I think….I think that God brought us back…”

“Like hell he did Cas”,groaned Dean from where he was trying to push himself up onto his feet, “Didn’t you get the memo, God doesn’t care about any of us. Why’d you think he let this whole damn thing happen in the first place.”

“It doesn’t damn well matter who brought us back, so long as we are back and try to fix some of the mess that has gone down!!”

“And how do you suppose we do that Bobby?”,Dean snarled back, “Sam’s in the pit and he’s never coming back...I'm never gonna get my brother back….There ain’t a damn way to fix that…”

“Maybe not right now, but we’ll think of something boy, we always do”

“Robert is right, Dean. I suggest we go back to his house and think about what to do from there”,Cas suggested from his new position stood next to Dean’s shoulder.

“Fine”,Dean huffed as he pulled open the passenger door of the Impala, “But you’re driving Bobby and if we don't find anything by the end of the week, I'm out.”

“That’s good enough for me boy”,Bobby said, smiling slightly as he and Cas took their respective seats in the Winchester’s home.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The three men were sat in an awkward silence in the living room of Singer’s Salvage, not one of them wanting to speak and ask where it was they were even supposed to begin looking to break someone out of the Devil’s box in the centre of hell.

Dean knew for a fact that it was pointless. Sammy had told him before he’d said yes to Lucifer that there would be no going back; you couldn’t pop open the box and let Sam out, without letting the Devil out as well. It was impossible. Both Cas’ and Bobby’s eyes snapped up from their view of the floor to watch Dean as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed three beers from the fridge. He opened them all and set one in front of Cas and Bobby before sitting back down on the sofa and taking a swig out of his own bottle.

“So”,he said with a snort as he watched Cas sip at the beer and grimace at the taste, “Where do we begin…?”

“I’ve got several lore books on angels and the history of Hell, we could start with those and work from there. There might be something that I missed in the past. Some kind of ritual or spell that lets us choose who we want to free from the cage?”, replied Bobby as he turned to grab a pile of old leather bound books from the shelves behind him.

“It will not be easy”,Castiel replied from his chair in the corner of the room, “Not much is known about the Cage and no one apart from Lucifer, and now Michael and Sam, have been down there.”

Dean just shrugged as he hauled himself up to grab a book off the top of the pile while Bobby answered Cas, “Nothing ain’t ever easy, but we deal. Sam needs us to figure this out and I’ll be damned if I just sit here twiddling my thumbs. Now take a book and get reading!”. Bobby picked up a book and tossed it towards the angel as he and Dean both sat down at the desk, beer bottle in hand, ready to set about researching how to save their youngest Winchester.

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two hours had been and gone without a word being spoken between the men, none of them wanting to be the bearer of any kind of bad news. As Dean stretched out his arms, leaning further back into his chair, his eyes caught sight of the reflection of distant headlights glinting through the darkness, making their way towards the house. Dean leapt up out of his chair and made his way to the front door, closely followed by Cas and Bobby, who had grabbed the nearest shotgun and was holding it close to his side. As the car got nearer they could all make out the peeling blue paint and various different stickers stuck to the rear window. It only had one wiper blade on the front and was blasting music from one of those Jazz stations that Dean had always made a point to never listen to.

As the car got nearer and trundled to a stop in front of them, Dean could finally see who the driver was. Shocked ( _and pissed_ ) was an understatement.

“Gabriel…!”,Castiel breathed out as the ( _used-to-be-dead?!?_ ) archangel climbed out of the car and turned to face the three men, smile stretching across his face.

“Hey Kiddos!!”,Gabriel sang chirpily, “Guess who’s back from the dead!”

Dean didn’t trust himself to speak, in fear of punching the archangel in the mouth, but Castiel seemed nothing but happy to see his brother back in the land of the living. “Gabriel, how’re you here? Sam and Dean said that Lucifer killed you!?”,Cas asked with awe and slight trepidation in his voice.

“Not a clue Cassie-Boy!! But I can tell you, I am sooo glad to be back!! Now, talking about my favourite Winchester, where is my Sam-a-lam?”, Gabriel replied with a smirk.

All three of the other men dropped their gaze, unable to hold that of the celestial being in front of them. The smirk vanished from Gabriel’s face as he took in the reaction of the men stood in front of him.

“Where is Sam…?”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape and sexual scenes and Lucifer being very manipulative (which is very much Lucifer as a whole), so please read with care.
> 
> I officially hate writing sex scenes and I truly hope that you don't cringe too much while reading, but this chapter is and will be important!!
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment!!

His knees hurt a lot. In the great scheme of things, aching knees were definitely the least of his worries, but still, it was much better to focus on them than on what was actually going on. After Lucifer had made him see how much of an abomination he actually was and had made him realise that it really was his own fault that everyone he loved was dead, Sam had found it slightly easier to embrace the torture and agony that Lucifer so very much enjoyed giving. He was just doing penance for all the mistakes he’d made, he understood that now. That being said...he still couldn’t quite give all of himself to the Devil.

His knees were starting to go numb now. Sam had no clue how long he’d been kneeling in the pitch black room that Lucifer had dumped him in, but the solitary confinement had left him just wanting his fallen angel to come back to him, just so that he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. He didn't want to be alone. Sam hadn’t noticed that he’d zoned out and was muttering  his thoughts to himself until ice cold fingers grabbed a hold of his chin and yanked his head up until his vision was level with that of the Devil’s.

 **“What was that Sam?”** , the archangel purred as he smoothed back his boy’s unruly mop of hair, **“You don’t want to be alone hmmm, well then it’s a good thing I’m here isn’t it. I’ll never leave you alone again Baby”**.

The angel smiled as Sam’s eyes fluttered shut and his breathing quickened slightly, it looked like the Devil had finally come close to breaking his vessel and making him completely belong to him.

Sam’s heart rate quickened as he heard Lucifer move to the corner of the darkened room, only to slowly stalk back towards him a minute later.

 **“Now Sam, I’m going to take you. You’re going to be my little bitch and you’re going to enjoy it. You’re going to give me everything that you have and you’re not going to fight me”** , Lucifer clapped his hands and the lights came on in the room. Sam’s eyes flew open with a start at the sudden shock of light, and, after both hazel orbs had adjusted, Lucifer’s fully naked form came into focus. The Devil then bent down and unlocked the chains that were wrapped around the boy's’ bare legs and hoisted him up to carry him to the bed that lay in the corner. Once Sam was settled onto the red silk sheets, Lucifer produced a set of black velvet handcuffs, attached one side to Sam’s hand, threaded them through the slats of the headboard and attached the other side to Sam’s other hand. Lucifer sat back on his knees as he watched his boy try to draw his legs up. Lucifer supposed it was to try to save his embarrassment and salvage some sort of dignity. The angel chuckled to himself as he leant forward and slid his hands over the boy’s legs, drawing them down and flat against the bed...Sam wasn’t going to have _any_ dignity left when this was all over.

Sam suddenly came back to his senses as Lucifer stroked his hands over the man’s thighs and kicked out at the fallen angel, in an attempt to stop his hands from reaching their destination at the top of his legs. Lucifer growled irritably at the fact that his boy even had some fight left in him and clapped his hands, causing Sam’s legs to now be spread out and his ankles handcuffed to either foot post of the bed.

 **“I’m sorry Sam, truly I am, but we’re doing this. You need to forget. You need to forget about everyone you think that you love. You need to forget their names and who they are. It’s just you and me, for the rest of eternity, bunk buddy. I’m doing this for you Sam, to make things easier for you”** , Lucifer purred softly as he began nipping and sucking on the inside of Sam’s thighs, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Marks of his possession, Lucifer thought to himself with a smile, after tonight, Sam would belong completely to him. As Lucifer’s mouth reached Sam’s cock, Sam’s breathing quickened and hitched, and the Devil took his member and slid it into his mouth. As Lucifer’s head began moving up and down, Sam lost himself in the moment, however as he lay there writing in pleasure his mind wandered back to the last time he’d been in bed with another angel -

_\- “Come on Sam-a-lam!! I wanna get back to your’s before Deano gets there and ruins a great evening!!”, Gabriel shouted back to his boyfriend as he dragged him from the cinema._

_“It’s a two minute walk Gabe, and Dean’s going to be out all night. Don't worry, we have the motel room to ourselves tonight”, Sam smiled back, as he let himself be towed the two blocks back to the room that the brother’s had set up in the night before._

_The two made their way back to the motel room in record time and as soon as Sam had managed to get the key in the lock and open the door, he found himself being shoved against the wall, their lips smashing together -_

\- Lucifer growled to himself as he picked up on Sam’s thoughts and found them lying with another archangel. He sucked hard on Sam’s dick and then slid it out of his mouth with a satisfying pop before sliding his hands over the boy’s torso and connecting their lips. The Devil felt Sam’s initial surprise, followed by him kissing back, lips parting to let Lucifer’s tongue invade his mouth. Lucifer felt his vessel relax slightly as he gave himself up for the kiss, and Lucifer also felt it as Sam’s body stiffened again when he fell back into his memories -

_\- Despite Gabriel’s smaller size, the archangel lifted Sam from where they both stood, pressed against the wall, and carried him over to the bed on the other side of the room. He lay Sam on his back in the middle of the bed and made short work of both their jeans and t-shirts, before sitting back on his knees to admire and worship the hunter that lay, panting, beneath him. Sam reached up from where he lay and pulled his lover back down to him, connecting their lips for a second time. Gabriel took full advantage of his boyfriend’s distraction and reached down to palm his dick through the boxers that he was still wearing. Gabriel tore his lips from Sam’s and, with a wiggle of his eyebrows, slid down the muscled torso beneath him, pulling off of Sam’s boxers, prepping his lover and removing his own boxers, before lining himself up -_

\- Lucifer broke off from their kiss, mimicking the memory playing in Sam’s brain, and settled his weight back onto the boy’s hips. Sam finally opened his large brown eyes and looked at Lucifer, **“Please. Please don’t. You’re not him…”**

 **“No Sam, you’re right, I’m not him. That’s because you don’t deserve him, you never did. You didn’t deserve to touch him. Even your brother’s angel, Castiel, got it right, you’re just an abomination...the boy with the demon blood. Broken. Pathetic.”** Lucifer’s features softened slightly as he shifted his weight and Sam’s hips bucked involuntarily, **“But you’ll never be too broken for me Sam. We fit together, you and me, two pieces of a whole.”**

 **“Please.”** , Sam whispered, already knowing that it was useless. Sam wasn’t stupid, he could tell that this was the final straw, that when this was over, he would belong to the Devil wholly. He could already feel his memories of the archangel that he loved slipping away, lost to the infinite walls of the Cage. Sam tried to drift back into his head. To remember his boyfriend. But, as Lucifer lined himself up and slid into Sam with a force that shocked the boy to the core, all he could hear was the whisper of a name that he couldn’t quite make out. The Devil’s thrusts sped up and Sam lost all trust of his body as he could feel himself nearing the edge. Lucifer’s pace faltered as he (shortly followed by Sam) reached his climax and collapsed on top of the boy, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. As the fallen angel lay on the man he’d just laid claim to as his own, he delved into his boy’s thoughts to find no mention of anyone that Sam used to love. There was only Lucifer. The angel smiled as he clapped his hands to get rid of the mess covering himself (he left Sam as he was) and stood up to tower over the ex hunter.

**“Like I said Sam, you’re mine now... and it's just you and me, bunk buddy...forever.”**

 

*******

 

Sam lay on the bed where Lucifer had left him, hands and feet still attached to the posts by the handcuffs that had rubbed away layers of his skin. He knew that there was something...or someone...that he had forgotten and he mourned the gaping hole in his memories. As he lay on the bed, blood running from places he didn’t want to think about, he sent a prayer to a God that he knew didn’t care, begging for forgiveness. Minutes turned into days turned into years as he lay on the bed, waiting for sleep to envelop him, as he felt a distantly familiar spark of light in the far corners of his brain, seeping down and soothing his soul.

A single tear tracked down his cheek.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> I'm so so sorry that it took this long to get a new chapter out, but I've been crazy busy and have had serious writers block! However!! Thanks to the comments about updating, I've managed to get my ass into gear and have written the next few chapters!
> 
> This chapter is short (please don't hate me for taking so long for such a short chapter!) but the next few will most definitely be longer as they'll start to focus on why Gabriel is back, why he came back when he did and how the group will get our favourite young hunter out of The Cage (if they manage...!), as well as focusing on Sam and how he's dealing with his and Lucifer's new arrangement down in the pit!! 
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to comment!!
> 
> P.S If there's anything that you want me to try and include into the story, please drop a comment and let me know!!

Gabriel was sat in the middle of the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, tears silently running down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. This whole thing was his fault, if he hadn’t had been so cocky...so  _ stupid _ ...none of this would have happened. If he’d just been more careful. If he’d just got there sooner. If he’d had warned them beforehand. If he’d been stronger. If. If. If… If he had just done more...then maybe...maybe...maybe  _ he _ wouldn’t be down in The Cage.  _ Sam wouldn’t be rotting down there with only evil for company… _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ “Where is Sam?”, Gabriel questioned, the smirk sliding off of his face as he saw the three men stood in front of him, cast their gazes down to the ground. _

_ Dean shifted his weight, still not looking at the archangel in front of him. _

_ “I’m not going to ask again Dean-o, where’s my Sam? If anything’s happened to him, I swear to Dad…”, Gabriel growled out, slowly stepping forward towards the hunter, the power around him building up and pressing against the men. _

_ “Brother. Please try to stay calm. Samuel is not here…”, Castiel began to say as he moved slightly to place himself more in front of Dean than to the side of him. “Gabriel...Sam...He said yes to Lucifer. He let Lucifer in, in an attempt to take control and divert the apocalypse. Brother...he succeeded, Sam took control and jumped into the cage...he took Michael and Lucifer with him. Sam saved the world…” _

_ In front of him Dean sobbed and Bobby cursed under his breath before turning away. Gabriel didn’t care. His blood had gone cold and his breath caught in his throat. Sam was gone. He was in The Cage. He was all alone with Michael and Lucifer. He was alone and Gabriel hadn’t been there… _

_ All of a sudden the sky above them all, turned an inky black, thunder rolling through the clouds and lightning forking across the sky. Gabriel couldn’t hold in the power and the energy that was building up around him and with an ear-splitting scream, he let go. It was all Castiel could do, to grab both hunters and fly out of the way of the ripples of energy that surged through the air. _

_ The heartbroken archangel fell to his knees, rain drops soaking his hair as it plastered itself to his face, mourning his boyfriend and praying to his Dad, a God, that he was no longer sure even existed anymore… _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

It doesn’t matter, Gabriel thought to himself as he wiped the tears away from his eyes and put the cushion down that he’d been clinging to ( _ Sam’s cushion… _ ) and stood up from the bed. He was going to stop moping around and he was going to save his Sammy. It was Gabriel’s fault that he was down there and it was Gabriel that was going to save him and put things right.

As the archangel started to (still quite shakily) walk forwards to the bedroom door and out onto the hallway to find his brother and the two hunters, he felt a tiny spark come into life in the back of his mind. The spark felt familiar but Gabriel couldn’t quite place where he’d felt it before… As he started poking at the spark, it burned with a greater ferocity than he’d ever felt before. Gabriel screamed and fell to his knees for the second time that day, completely overcome with pure agony. He vaguely recognised figures running up towards him, voices buzzing with words that he couldn’t recognise. He didn’t care. He couldn’t focus on anything but the pain that was surging through his body and grace. He couldn’t focus on anything but that spark…

Just as the world began slipping away from him, his vision going dark, the pain pulling him into unconsciousness, Gabriel recognised the spark…

_...Sam... _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible, terrible person...
> 
> We're going to completely skip over the fact that, once again, I have left this story for over a month without updating...I'm disappointed with myself!!
> 
> I really hope that you enjoy this. I've been suffering with writers block (again) but this chapter needed to be written before we can get down to business and see what Gabriel and Dean are getting up to back on Earth!!
> 
> Please read with care - there are a few bits that contain Lucifer being, well Lucifer (and he's not generally a very nice person!)
> 
> Please feel free to comment and give me advice/feedback or tell me anything that you'd like to be included in the next few chapters (I'm always up for ideas to help prevent writers block!!)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**“There's a lady that's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven...”**

The sound of soft singing drifted its way towards Sam from around the impossible twists and turns of the Cage’s layout. Sam quickly lifted himself off of the bed that sat in the corner of his room, the boy knew that ‘He’ wouldn’t be very happy to see him relaxing anywhere, and began moving to the middle of the Cage’s floor.

**“When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed, with a word she can get what she came for...”**

He carefully lowered himself down to rest on his knees on the floor, being careful not to twist his back and risk opening up the cuts that littered it. The sound of methodical footsteps crept nearer as Sam’s heartbeat quickened.

**“There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure, ‘cause you know sometimes words have two meanings...”**

The boy bowed his head down, making sure that his hair was lying tidy and flat on his head. Nothing could be out of place. It all had to be perfect for ‘Him’.

**“In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird that sings, sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven...”**

The sound of heavy footsteps rounded the corner and Sam held his breath as their owner stalked straight towards him.

**“And she's buying a stairway to heaven...”**

Sam released a shuddering breath as he felt ‘Him’ walk in a small circle around his boy. Sam guessed ‘He’ was checking for anything that could be used as punishment against him...a spot of blood, a hair out of place, an open cut...the possibilities were endless. Sam blinked his eyes closed for a second, trying to control the maelstrom of thoughts that were swirling in his head. He’d been in this position before. It never ended well. As he opened his eyes, he was met with two crystal clear, ice blue eyes, staring back at him, filled with the amusement and the endless promise of pain. Sam’s breathing faltered again, as the Devil slipped his fingers through his boy’s hair and used it to yank his head back, ensuring Sam had to keep eye contact with him as he rose to his feet.

**“Sam. Sam. Sam. I’m disappointed in you...Do you know why?”**

**“N..n..no Sir…”** , Sam stuttered back, desperately wishing he was able to gain control back over his breathing.

**“Of course you don’t know what you’ve done wrong Sam, because everything that you do is wrong, how could a simple mind like yours ever be expected to understand anything!”** , Lucifer chuckled to himself as he let go of Sam’s hair in favour of grabbing hold of his chin and pulling Sam up to rest even higher on his knees, ignoring his boy’s protests when his scars on his back pulled open once again.

**“I’ll tell you shall I. Aside from the obvious faults of everything you’ve done back on Earth in the past AND not joining in with my singing, apparently it seems that you’ve caused trouble back up top. I heard whispers through the bars of our lovely home that things are happening and they’re all because of you…I can’t stand for that Sammy. You know I don’t like disobedience. I thought I’d beaten it out of you these past few decades, apparently, it seems I was wrong...you still need to learn your lesson…A good pet is here to serve his owner and to do as he’s told...and you, my dearest Sam, need to learn your place.”**

Sam had no clue what it was that his owner was on about, it didn’t even cross his mind that ‘He’ might be lying to him. Sam barely even remembered what Earth was like, he’d been in The Cage for so long. The only thing that ran through Sam’s mind at that moment was the fact that he’d done wrong again. He never managed to do anything right, and he was going to be punished for his bad behaviour again. He knew that he deserved it, ever since the first time that ‘He’ had taken him, Sam knew what his purpose was. He was here to make his owner happy, Sam had been bad when he was on Earth, he’d gotten people killed and he’d upset ‘Him’. Sam was just doing penance down here in The Cage. 

Lucifer unzipped his trousers and took out his cock. He moved his hips so that they were in line with Sam’s face, and without further warning, thrust himself into his boy’s mouth. Sam immediately started moving his mouth and sucking on the Devil’s member, well practiced on how to please his owner. As Sam’s head bobbed up and down, his eyes slipped down and away from Lucifer’s.

**“Now now Sammy boy, what did we say about not making eye contact?”**

**“It’s rude...Sir…”**

**“Attaboy Sam, now get back to it”** , Lucifer ordered as he thrust back into Sam’s mouth, getting faster and faster as he neared his climax.

Lucifer climaxed and promptly left his boy kneeling in the same spot that he’d found him in, sweeping off round the corner, laughing, while promising a second round some time in the near future. Sam took that as a cue to gingerly make his way back over to his bed in the corner of the room. As he lay his body down, opening more of the cuts on his back, he thought back to the spark he’d felt in the back of his mind all those decades ago. Now that he was free on the Devil’s presence he was free to let his mind wander. He’d felt the spark constantly since that point. Sam was pretty sure that it was the only thing that let him remember even just a little bit of his life back on Earth. He didn’t remember much - just the pain that he’d felt and the pain that he’d caused. He remembered that there were people he had emotions for...he couldn’t remember what those emotions were. He couldn’t remember who those people were...there were names in the deep recesses of his mind that he couldn't quite reach but were there. The thing that kept Sam up for weeks thinking about though, was that spark. That spark held the most emotion that Sam could ever remember feeling. He didn’t know the name for the emotion but he did know that it was the purest thing that he’d ever felt. He knew for sure that whatever it was had never caused him any pain and he was sure that it was the only thing that was keeping him going and not giving in to ‘Him’ completely. The spark was the thing that was going to take him home...


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie I had lost motivation with this story and college and work was all piling on top of me but I'm not one to give up, so here I am!!   
> If all goes to plan there should be one more chapter before we get all our favourite younger Winchester back! 
> 
> I know it's short but I'm getting back into it and the next few should be much longer! I hope you all enjoy it!!

“Gabriel! What the hell was that all about!”, Dean demanded as he continued to stalk the length of Bobby’s living room. After Gabriel had blacked out in the bathroom and started twitching, Castiel had helped move him downstairs to the sofa so as he didn’t injure himself while tossing about. That had been three hours ago and now the two angels and two hunters were in the living room, attempting to understand what had happened.

“Dean”, Castiel muttered quietly, “Give him a minute…”

Gabriel had only been awake for the last twenty minutes. As soon as he awoke, he was helped to sit up by Bobby and then had a glass of whiskey thrust into his grip - the Winchester coping method. Now Gabriel was sat, perched on the edge of the sofa, rocking back and forth slowly, occasionally muttering under his breath.

Castiel moved slowly towards the Archangel, crouching down in front of him, “Gabriel, Brother...what is it that you saw? The last thing we knew, you went upstairs...and then you started screaming. We can help, but we need to know what happened…?”

Gabriel's eyes slowly moved up from where they were concentrating on the rug below his feet, and fixed onto Castiel’s. “Sam…”

“Sam. What about Sam? Is he okay? What’s happened?”, Dean interrupted, stopping his constant pacing

Gabriel threw a glare in Dean’s direction before returning his gaze to the floor and muttering achingly, “Of course he’s not okay...he’s down there with...him... _ oh Sam _ ”

The other three men in the room continued to look at Gabriel, their gazes silently prompting him to carry on his explanation of what had happened.

The archangel finally gave into the stares and looked up from the floor with tears in his eyes, “It was our bond okay! It’s been slowly coming back to me since I woke up on the floor of that motel...but I felt it...I felt what Sam was going through...the pain he’s in. It was enough to knock me out for Dad’s sake…!” Gabriel sank back into the couch, tears silently running down his cheeks. 

The two hunters cursed under their breath softly before Bobby moved to grab another bottle of whiskey from the kitchen and Dean sat down in the chair opposite Gabriel, elbows on his knees, staring at the angels downcast head.

Castiel moved forwards to sit beside Gabriel on the couch, angling his body so that he was facing him. “Brother”, he started, causing Gabriel to look up at him through tear stained golden eyes, “We will get Sam out. He does not deserve to be in Hell.”

Gabriel scoffed slightly, wiping away the tears that were making tracks down his cheeks, “Do you have a plan Castiel? Do you have any clue how to open Luci’s cage to get Sam out without letting The Devil out as well? It’s a lost cause…”

“Gabriel! Do not think like that Brother, it is not a lost cause and we will get Sam out together. I had heard whispers of retrieving a soul from Hell when I was preparing to rescue Dean. I had lost hope on saving Sam however because I thought that you were dead...the spell that I have heard of contains whisperings of strong bond magic and the sharing of blood and grace…”

Gabriel looked up at his younger brother with a slight sense of awe and pride of the confident angel his favourite fledgling was growing up to be. 

“You really think that it could work Cas?”, whispered Dean from where he’d been silently watching the angel’s exchange.

“...I think that I will do everything in my power to try and make it work”, replied Cas, looking between his older brother and his hunter.

Gabriel blinked away the last of the tears that were trying to escape his eyes and with a new found hope, took a last swig of the whiskey that was left in the glass before asking, “Where do we start?”


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favourite people!  
> I come bearing gifts of a much quicker update! It's a filler chapter of a flashback to Gabe in Heaven, but it should explain a few things about Gabe and Sam's relationship as well as explain the reaction of some of the characters (...Lucifer...) in the next chapter - which I have already started to write!!  
> One more chapter until we get our favourite Winchester back!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

_ Gabriel was perched high up in one of the trees in the Garden, hiding away from his brothers that were having another shouting match. That was all they seemed to do these days, Gabriel thought to himself as he let his leg swing to the side of the branch he was laying on. No one seemed to pay him any mind now that these Humans had been created and Lucifer had started rebelling against their Father...all he wanted was for his family to be able to talk to each other again, to be able to sit down in the same room and not try to rip each other part, to just be a family...But that’s never going to happen, Gabriel thought, as Michael and Lucifer’s argument thundered throughout Heaven. They were never going to be a family again, not with Lucifer the way he was and not with their Father becoming more and more absent.  _

_ Gabriel slowly let his thoughts drift as he closed his eyes and dreamt of better times. His eyes fluttered open again when he heard the branches of his tree begin to creak with the weight of another body. His gaze drifted to the side where the branch sat just above head height to find Michael perched and gazing straight ahead at him. “Michael? Brother are you okay?”, Gabriel asked, curious as to why his brother had sought him out after his arguments. _

_ Michael’s gaze moved to rest on Gabriel, eyes filled with an ancient sorrow, “I came to see how you were Gabriel. I realise that, in the fight with our brothers, you have become neglected…”, Michael trailed off. _

_ Gabriel nodded, deciding not to reply and moved his gaze back out over The Garden. He had become neglected, Gabriel thought to himself. It had been a long time since his Father had given him a job to do and it had been even longer since he’d had a conversation with anyone of his older brothers.  _

_ “Michael?”, Gabriel questioned after another minute of silence, “Why does Lucifer hate us all?” _

_ Michael sighed as he gazed out over Heaven, hands twitching at his side as he thought over his answer. He looked down from his perch to find Gabriel staring up at him, wings twitching with sorrow and golden eyes filled with tears. “Lucifer doesn’t hate us, little one, he hates Father and his creation of Humans on Earth”. Michael paused again, tapping his wings thoughtfully against the trunk of the tree before continuing, “Our brother is upset that Father has spent so much time with these beings and now expects us to bow down to them...he does not understand how creatures so flawed deserve the love of our Father, when our Father has not shown us any in an age.” Michael paused again and Gabriel drew in a breath, careful not to distract his brother who hadn’t spoken to him this much in such a long time. _

_ “I am unsure whether anyone has explained ‘bonds’ to you yet brother…?”, Michael asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Gabriel who shook his head, before continuing, “When Father introduced me and Lucifer to the humans, he explained that He’d added a kind of sub clause into their DNA. Angels are now no longer able to bond with other angels...only humans. Something to do with trying to make peace between us and them. Lucifer heard this and was not happy. As well as humans being flawed and receiving more love from our Father than we do, we are now only able to fall in love with these flawed creatures. Does that make sense?”, Michael looked down at his brother, waiting for a verbal response. _

_ “I think so brother but...what actually is a bond?”, Gabriel asked, trying to wrap his head around everything his brother was telling him. _

_ “What our father told me is that a bond is when a human and an angel share a piece of themselves with each other. This would be our grace and their soul, mixing together. The bond is unbreakable despite distance and should always be a thing to be thought about strongly. Lucifer thinks that a bond like this is flawed, an abomination, that it should never happen and this is why he’s angry with Father...and with me.” _

_ “But why is he angry with you Michael?”, Gabriel asked, “You haven’t done anything wrong!” _

_ Michael sighed and looked down at his lap before looking back at Gabriel, this time it was his eyes filling with tears, “Lucifer is angry with me because I’m trying to be a good son. I don’t agree with what Father has done but I’m a good son and I will follow his orders so long as he still gives me them. The mark has corrupted our brother and he no longer follows the laws of Heaven. I’m so sorry Gabriel. Our family is falling apart and I can’t do anything to stop it…” _

_ Both Archangels fell into a heavy silence after that, neither knowing how to carry on with the conversation. Gabriel was at a loss for words, mind working overtime to sort out the information that his brother had just given him. Before Gabriel knew what he was doing, his wing had reached out towards Michael's and curled into the feathers it found there, thousands of shades of gold and amber mixing with every shade of blue. Both brothers sat there for what felt like an eternity before Lucifer’s voice echoed through Heaven searching out Michael for what was surely another argument. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat as Michael squoze his wing with his own before sighing and flying down to the ground to seek out their brother. _

_ Silent tears ran down Gabriel’s cheeks as the clouds in Heaven came together and thunder rumbled across the sky, mixing with the shouts of his brothers.  _

_ A week later Michael cast Lucifer down into the cage. Two days after that Michael declared that Father had left Heaven and that angels were now forbidden to go down to Earth unless expressly sent by Michael himself and were forbidden to interact directly with humans. The next day Gabriel flew down to Earth with tears in his eyes and a broken heart, to hide away from his family in his specially made vessel. Little did he know that he wouldn't speak to his family again until the apocalypse came around and threatened to take away the very thing his last conversation with his brother had been about... _


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're being spoiled with the amount of updates I'm giving you and there's still more to come!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please comment away!

“And you’re sure this is going to work?”, Dean asked again for what seemed like the billionth time. To be honest, Gabriel was getting sick of it. After Castiel had told them that he might have a way to save Sam, he’d flown off somewhere to gather ingredients and make sure he’d got the right incantation. Dean had gone off with Bobby, Gabriel assumed it was to find more alcohol (that always seemed to be the Winchester answer to anything) and Gabriel had made his way outside. They’d all agreed that the spell should take place on Singer’s land and that as Gabriel’s power was the strongest he should set up the protections that surrounded the area and prevented anyone or anything interrupting them. It took him about half an hour to put all the correct sigils and wards in place, leaving him with a little time before Castiel came back and everything needed to be prepared. He found an old rusted Mercury muscle car sat in the middle of the yard and hauled himself up onto the bonnet, leaning his back against the windscreen. As he sat there, squinting through the sun, watching the birds twist and turn in the breeze, his mind drifted through memories of his time with Sam - dinner dates they’d been on, nights with just the two of them in motel rooms, the evening that they’d bonded…. Thoughts drifted back to a time in Heaven when Michael warned him about the bonds he could have with humans, warned him about how much Lucifer detested them. As Gabriel sat there, eyes slowly closing under the summer heat, he wondered whether he’d made the right decision, bonding with Sam, or whether he was about to cause a whole boatload of trouble.

But that was just over two hours ago. The two angels and two hunters were now stood at the front of Singer’s yard, putting the finishing touches to the groundwork of the incantation. Castiel looked up at Dean with a withering look when he heard the hunters question (again) and responded slowly, careful to not sound too exasperated, “Yes Dean, I am sure this will work. I have the most faith that we will complete the spell right and that Gabriel will be able to contact Sam.” With that Castiel turned around and looked down at the last circle he’d just finished painting on the floor before stepping to the outside of the intricate pattern of crisscrossing lines and circles on the floor. 

“So run it by me again feathers”, Bobby piped up, “What is it that you actually want us lot to do?”.

Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes so hard that he thought he’d broken them. Why didn’t these people just listen the first time. That way Gabriel wouldn’t still be stood around waiting for them to get a move on, prolonging the time that Sam was down in Hell and not on Earth with him.

Castiel shot his brother a look, one that told him to stay quiet and remain calm while also carrying a look of sympathetic understanding. He turned back round to the hunters before explaining, “We will each stand in one of the circles placed at the four corners of the compass.” He waved his arm in the direction of the four larger circles before gesturing to the two in the centre, one large enough for a human to lie in, and one smaller one about the width of a football. “I will then need to collect an offering from each of you. Dean, as you are Sam’s family through blood, that’s what I’ll need - blood. Bobby, you act as Sam’s advisor and father figure, because of this I’ll need you to bless the blood with the Our Father prayer. Gabriel. Brother, I will need a small slither of your grace to make it easier for you to contact Sam down in the pit and bring him home. My offering will be my faith and my voice used in the incantation.” Castiel looked around at the others to see them all nodding, faces sombre, the weight of what they are about to do bearing down on them all. “Then let’s begin.”

With that Castiel gestured for them all to step inside their allocated circle before he moved around to gather each of their offerings. First was Dean’s blood, gathered from a cut in his hand, followed by Bobby muttering the desired prayer in Latin over the bowl of blood. Gabriel was next and his heart fluttered in his chest as he too sliced open his hand to allow a small amount of his grace to escape, before casting it into the bowl. Castiel then placed the bowl into the smaller of the circle in the centre before returning to his own. Castiel then looked back over to the two hunters, “Close your eyes. I’m going to have to show my true self and I don’t want to blind you before Sam’s return”, Castiel smirked as Dean and Bobby reluctantly shut their eyes before looking towards Gabriel, “Are you ready brother?”.

Gabriel looked back at his younger sibling, heart swelling with pride and gratitude at the confident angel he was becoming. With tears in his eyes he nodded, “Go for it Cas, bring my Sam home”.

The next thing Gabriel knew, the whole of the salvage yard was filled with a brilliant white light and Castiel’s true voice ringing out. Gabriel could just see through the blinding light to where the hunters were struggling to remain standing under the weight of an angel’s true self. Gabriel sent a small amount of grace over to the two men, to block out the high pitch ringing that was Cas repeating the incantation. The incantation took what seemed to be years for Gabriel, the presence of his brother’s energy becoming immeasurable, heavier, endless. Then, as if it never happened, the energy in the air all but disappeared, Castiel returning back to his vessel’s shape. 

Dean, noticing the lack of blinding light, opened his eyes to find the empty circle just that, empty. “What the Hell Cas?!”, he demanded, “Is that it? Where’s my brother?”. 

Castiel ignored Dean, instead his eyes searched out his own brother, who was stood facing Cas with a searching look. “Gabriel. You have to reach out through your bond. You have to seek out Sam and bring him home. He can’t hear me, I can’t make myself heard over the energy of the cage. It has to be you.”

Gabriel drew in a deep breath, eyes landing on the other people gathered near him. He could do this. He would do this. Not just for himself but for Dean, Sam’s only blood relative left. He’d do it for Bobby, Sam’s best father figure and for Cas, his best friend. He’d do it for Sam. Gabriel nodded again, before looking up to the sky where dark clouds were beginning to form, sending a quick prayer up to his Father. He closed his eyes and reached down to the centre of his Grace where the core of his bond with Sam lay. As he gathered it up with all the energy he could muster, he felt it strengthen with the power Cas had given it through the spell. Gabriel threw everything he had into the bond, falling to his knees with the surge of energy and calling out, 

  
“ _ SAM! _ ”


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, sue me!!
> 
> I promise we'll get to rescuing Sam in the next chapter but I promised someone an update by this evening, so here we are!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Comment away!)

Sam hadn’t been in this much pain in a very long time. Usually Sam had a pretty good reason for being in this much pain, he’d done something to upset The Devil, said something to upset Him or not been good enough ‘in the sack’. But today (this eternity?) Sam no clue why Lucifer had stormed into their room, blood red eyes filled with a rage as old as time. Sam wasn’t told why Lucifer clicked his fingers and Sam found himself, wrists strung up to the top of the cage with chains, being stabbed and sliced at. The fallen Archangel had tortured Sam in silence for a long time, causing the boy to think that ‘He’ had almost forgotten what he was doing, before ‘He’ started muttering to himself. 

**“Bloody Father...always ruining everything, even when he isn’t here. Why can’t I just be left to keep the one thing that’s mine. Why did you even create them in the first place. Abominations. Murder. Can’t just leave one good thing for me. Brother had to take it away…they always had it in for me. The Demons are whispering through the bars. They’re taking him home. His home is here. He can’t leave me...he can’t. He’s** **_mine_ ** **.”** , Lucifer carried on muttering as Sam picked up on the occasional word that was said.

Sam suddenly felt Lucifer’s knife go still and draw out of his chest. He looked down and saw the Devil’s hands shaking badly and his face go pale.  **“L..Lucifer?”** , Sam whispered, curious as to what was going on,  **“Are. Are you okay?”**

Lucifer’s eyes seemed to clear as he blinked, his attention finally falling back onto Sam.  **“Alright? Alright?! I’m ANYTHING but alright Sam! They’re trying to take you away from me!”**

Sam looked at the angel in front of him, confusion clouding his own eyes. He briefly forgot about the chains around his wrists as he tried to pull his hands down to rest on Lucifer’s shoulder. After hearing the chains clang and feeling his wrists suspended Sam sighed and settled for just breathing deeply before trying to calm Lucifer down,  **“Who are you on about Lucifer? Who’s trying to take me? It’s just you and me? Adam left and Michael never leaves his corner...I don’t know who you’re on about?”**

Lucifer blinked a few times before he a smile slid onto his face,  **“Of course”** , he murmured quietly,  **“You’ve forgotten them. This could actually work. You could actually stay here with me. They might not be able to take you away!”** . 

Lucifer started mumbling to himself again, so Sam took another deep breath replying,  **“Of course I would never leave you. I don’t know who you’re on about but I wouldn’t ever leave you. I lov-”**

Sam’s face suddenly went blank, his mind going empty before there was a strange burning sensation deep in the middle of his being, his soul. Sam didn’t hear the angel stood in front of him, shouting for his attention. He couldn’t hear the voice of the Devil. He could however hear another voice, one that was kept hidden away in the back of his mind. A voice that he kept hidden away with that spark he’d felt eons ago. As Sam tried to concentrate on what that voice was saying...why it sounded so familiar...his mind was filled with a blinding bright light, overruling all of his senses. As that spark grew brighter and brighter Sam’s mind finally manage to grasp onto the one name that had meant so much to him at one time. The name that had brought him happiness when he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to find again. The name of the person that he loved. He didn’t love Lucifer. He loved the golden eyed Archangel that he’d left back on Earth. The light in his mind grew too bright and Sam’s vision started slipping away from him as he fell into unconsciousness, but not before he let out a scream of the name of the person he loved most,

  
**“** **_GABRIEL!_ ** **”**


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't hate me. It been ages, I know, but I'm back and so is someone else we've been waiting for!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy how this chapter turned out, I had writers block for a long time and really struggled with the best way to put this down!
> 
> Feel free to comment!

“SAM!”, Gabriel yelled into the air, throwing his true voice out into the growing thunderstorm, “Sam, please come back to me! I need you!”

Gabriel paused, looking over to Castiel for reassurance. “Go on Gabriel”, Cas replied, “It is only you he can hear. It is only you that can bring him home.”

Gabriel nodded, more to himself than anyone, and began to completely focus on contacting his soul mate that was waiting for him down in the pit. He blanked out Dean’s muttering about how this was supposed to have worked by now and he ignored Singer’s curses and his comments for Dean to shut up. Instead, he remembered. Not for the first time that day, he thought about everything that he and Sam had done together since they’d first met. He thought about the time that he’d taken Sam to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show and the embarrassment that crossed his lovers face when Gabriel had snapped his fingers to put Sam in underwear that matched his. He thought back to the time that he’d woken up on one Sunday morning to the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee. To the sight of Sam bringing him breakfast in bed.

Gabriel thought of all their dates, all their late night conversations, all their arguments (and the make-up sex afterwards). He thought of all of that, and with all the energy he could muster, he sent every emotion, thought and feeling that came with every one of those memories to the bond that he could faintly feel in the back of his mind. 

His grace exploded outwards as the Messenger of God sent the most important message of his life to the most important person. The dark clouds above their heads grew in intensity while thunder rolled across the sky. The two hunters were thrown backwards and to the ground as a fork of lightning struck the ground in the middle of the circle. At the same time as the lightning, a gale force wind blew throughout the salvage yard, buffeting Castiel’s wings, which were still outstretched even if unseeable, causing him to be knocked from his place within the circle also.

Gabriel didn’t notice any of this. The Archangel’s mind was solely focused on that growing ball of light that had filled his mind and body and had started to seep into his grace. Gabriel threw his lovers name to the wind once more before stopping short. “Of course”, he spoke quietly to himself before looking up eagerly to find Castiel, finally noticing the storm that had hit Sioux Falls full force. Concerned, he eyes cast across the yard to find the two hunters just sitting up on the floor and his brother getting to his feet. Concern leaving his head almost as quickly as it arrived, his face lit up into an ecstatic grin. “Castiel!”, he shouted, loud enough to catch the angels concentration over the sound of the ongoing storm, “I know why it’s not working! The link through the bond...it was made with the power of Heaven...the power of my grace! The bond doesn’t understand the human language. But it understands ours!”. 

Gabriel quickly turned back to the circle that was drawn out for Sam’s return and took a deep breath, calming his mind. “The bond doesn’t understand human languages, it lives through Enochian”, he whispered to himself once more before closing his eyes and speaking in the tongue of his Father.

**“Samuel Winchester! Samuel, I order you, by the power of Heaven and by the power of our bond, to return to me at once! Samuel Winchester, I order you to come home!”**

The moment that Gabriel finished speaking the last word, pain throbbed at his head so violently it caused him to fall to his knees on the ground, the feeling so strong, Gabriel thought he was going to explode. As quickly as the pain came, it stopped. In that moment of clarity, Gabriel heard his own name being screamed to him from across dimensions from the person he’d begun to believe he would never hear from again....before everything went quiet.

The Archangel leant forward slightly to the spot where Sam should appear and whispered one last time,  **“Sam. Come back to me…”** .

 

\-------

 

As the first tear rolled down Gabriel’s cheeks and hit the ground upon which he was kneeling one last bolt of lightning, the brightest Gabriel had ever seen, touched down in the centre of the circle, just as the storm overhead blinked out of existence.

 

\-------

 

As all Gabriel’s eyes refocused from the flash of light and looked back at that spot of ground, they fell upon a body lying there in the dust.

 

_ “Sam…” _ , Gabriel breathed out as he blinked hard once more before dashing over to the body in the centre.

 

\-------

 

Gabriel threw himself back down to his knees as he reached Sam’s body before rolling him over onto his back and drawing him into his arms, cradling his lovers body into his chest.

 

\-------

 

The other three men were slightly slower upon approaching the couple, although all three were equally pleased to have the youngest hunter back with them. As they neared Sam and Gabriel, the Archangel tensed slightly, still protective over his lover.

 

\-------

 

As if sensing Gabriel’s tension, Sam’s body twitched slightly. 

 

\-------

 

His eyes flew open.

 

\-------

 

He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> Sam's back!! Yippee!!
> 
> I've decided to end this story here...but don't worry! There WILL be a sequel!! I wanted to finish this here and write Sam's return separately because I didn't want to rush the story line or my writing and didn't want to leave you hanging for months for the next chapter (like I unfortunately did with this one). I already have the first few chapters planned out so I can start writing it pretty soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I doubly hope that you can be patient with me for me to write the sequel because I feel that it should hopefully be worth the wait!
> 
> See you soon!!


End file.
